Toxic
'''Toxic '''is the 18th episode of the first season of Unexpected. This is also the 18th overall episode. Plot The plan to blow up a part of Sleepy Hollow puts everyone in risk. Jennifer and Spencer team up to stop the nuke before its too late. Alyssa keeps Dan hostage and turns him evil. Shawn watches over Morgan and Jack to get them away from the explosion. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Dan Conway Recurring Characters * Jack McCoy * Alyssa * Samantha Reid Storyline (Rerus Planet) Alyssa: You have a choice to make. If you do not make a choice, you can say bye to the east coast. Dan: What are you talking about? Alyssa: I have a toxic nuke on the east coast. If you don’t choose everyone in the east coast will die. Dan: Fine, I will be your minion! Alyssa: That’s more like it. (Alyssa puts her hand on Dan’s head) (Dan’s eyes turn Yellow) Alyssa: My first minion! My plan to destroy the super humans continues. (Mission Command) Morgan: Guys! Shawn: We stopped the villain. However Alyssa is still out there with my dad. Spencer: She has a higher plan that we need to stop. Morgan: We are going to need all the help we can get. Spencer: You know others? Morgan: No, but I know someone who is a genius at building model rockets. Shawn: Who? Morgan: Come on out! (Jennifer walks out) Spencer: Jenn!? You know how to build rockets. Jenn: I built one for the science fair in 5th grade. I won that. Shawn: I had no idea you were into that Jenn: It was a secret of mine. Do not tell Luke. Spencer: My lips are sealed. Morgan: Well while you guys build your rocket. I’m going to meet up with Jack. Shawn: Wait! The Jack who called you a nerd? Morgan: Yes, that Jack. Shawn: What! You can’t see him anymore. Morgan: We are dating again. We have to see each other. That’s how a relationship works. Shawn: He called you a nerd! Morgan: I’m all for forgiving. I’m sorry if that’s what you want to hear. I got to go, see you. (Morgan goes in the elevator) Shawn: I don’t trust that guy. Spencer: That’s not the only thing. Shawn: What? Jenn: We know you have a crush on her. Spencer: That by the way is so disgusting. Shawn: I don’t. Jenn: We see the way you look at her. Spencer: I don’t want you two to date but if that’s what you want I’ll support it. Shawn: Fine, I might have a small crush. Jenn: Wait, what about Samantha? Shawn: I don’t know. She is a nice person but I don’t feel that into her like I do with Morgan. Jenn: You need to break up with her before its turns into Chaos. Shawn: You are right. (Shawn walks in the elevator) Spencer: What about the rocket!? (Elevator door closes) Jenn: It looks like it’s just me and you doing this. Spencer: I guess so. (Path in Central Park) Jack: I’m so glad you could forgive me. Morgan: I have forgiven you but it is not forgotten. Jack: I understand. How can I make it up to you? Morgan: You can get me something for my birthday this week. Jack: Your birthday already? You are going to be 17? Morgan: Yes. Jack: Anything in particular you want? Morgan: That’s up for you to decide. Jack: Hmm Morgan: I do love diamonds though. (Morgan gives Jack a sexy look and walks ahead) (School Detention) (Shawn walks up to the detention window to see Samantha and some tall jock boy kissing) Shawn: I had a feeling. I was being cheated on. Samantha: Shawn! What are you doing here? Shawn: I came to surprise you but I guess I was surprised instead. Samantha: It wasn’t what it looked like. Shawn: Are you really going to lie to me? You were kissing him. Samantha: I’m sorry! Shawn: Sorry, isn’t going to cut it. We’re done! (Shawn walks away) (Mission Command) (Alert rings) Spencer: It’s an alert! Jenn: What is the alert? Spencer: Another push back! Ugh! Jenn: What, what’s happening? Spencer: There is a nuke in Sleepy Hollow. Jenn: A nuke? Spencer: A toxic nuke. We have to get everyone away from the east coast. Jenn: How are we supposed to do that? Spencer: I have no idea! I need to call Shawn. (Spencer calls Shawn) Shawn: Yes? Spencer: We have a problem. Shawn: That makes two of us. Spencer: I’m being serious. Shawn: So am I. Spencer: There is a nuke in Sleepy Hollow. Shawn: A nuke? Spencer: Yes, a Nuke! Shawn: You want me to go and stop it? Spencer: No, I will do that. You need to grab my sister and head to the west. Shawn: Alright, what about you. Spencer: I’ll be with Jenn. We have 30 minutes to stop this. If not this is the end. Shawn: Don’t panic you can do it. Spencer: I won’t. You need to find her now! Shawn: Got it! (Shawn hangs up and runs to Central Park) (Mission Command) Jenn: I’m guessing I don’t get to go to the west. Spencer: You have the brains. You have to tell me how to defuse it. Jenn: Yup! So if I die, no one cares. Spencer: Not what I am saying. I believe in you. Jenn: Okay, you need to go! (In the air/cross scenes) (Spencer looks down at Sleepy Hollow/Shawn flying into Central Park) (Central Park) Shawn: Morgan! Morgan: Shawn? (Shawn stops flying and runs to Morgan) Shawn: We need to leave now! Morgan: I can’t leave Jack. Shawn: Yes, you can. Morgan: I’m not leaving without him. Shawn: Ugh! Go get him! (Morgan runs to Jack) Morgan: Jack, we have to go. Jack: Go, where? Morgan: I don’t know but you have to trust me. Jack: I do. (Jack and Morgan go up to Shawn) Jack: Okay? Where we going? Shawn: You’ll see when you wake up. Jack: Wake Up? (Shawn knocks Jack out) Morgan: What was that for? Shawn: He can’t know about my powers. (Shawn smiles knowing he punched Jack) Morgan: Okay, now tell me where we are going. Shawn: The west! Morgan: Why? Shawn: There is a nuke near New York. This nuke can take out the entire east coast. Morgan: What! We can’t leave my brother. Shawn: He is going to stop it along with Jenn. Morgan: What if he doesn’t? I lose my brother! Shawn: It’s going to be fine. He can handle this. Morgan: What if he does die. I can’t handle that. Shawn: You have to trust him. Morgan: I don’t know. (Shawn and Morgan look into each-other’s eyes) (Shawn leans in to kiss Morgan) (Morgan pulls away) Morgan: I’m sorry. I can’t do this. (Morgan walks away) Shawn: What about the nuke?! Morgan: I can’t leave my brother. Shawn: He told me to watch over you! Morgan: I need to be with him. He’s my brother (Shawn drops Jack; Shawn runs up to Morgan and kisses her) Shawn: Be careful! If you don’t make it back, know that I love you. (Morgan starts to blush) Morgan: I have always loved you too! (Shawn and Morgan hug) (Sleepy Hollow) Spencer: I’m in Sleepy Hollow. Where do I go now? Jenn: You have to find the graves. Spencer: I see it! Okay, what now? Jenn: One of the graves is buried with the nuke. Spencer: There are about 100 graves! Jenn: Well you better hurry you have 5 minutes. If not the east coast is gone forever. Spencer: I’m looking. (4 minutes later, after digging in 60 graves) Spencer: I haven’t found it yet! I need help Jenn. Jenn: I don’t know what to do! It shows a red dot on the whole grave. It has to be there. Spencer: Wait! the whole grave? Jenn: Yes. Spencer: It’s not in one of the graves. It is the grave. Jenn: You need to disable the nuke by cutting the red and blue wires at the same time. Spencer: How much time left? Jenn: You have 30 seconds and counting. Spencer: I can do this! Jenn: I hope you can. (Morgan walks in) Jenn: Morgan! What are you doing here?!? Morgan: I came to see my brother. I’m not leaving without him. Spencer: MORGAN! You need to leave! Where is Shawn? Morgan: I told him to leave without me. Jenn: 10 seconds and counting. Morgan: You can do this! Jenn: 5 Seconds! Spencer: I can’t reach it! It’s too deep in the ground. Jenn: 1 second! (The toxic nuke goes off) (Rerus) Alyssa: Look, Dan! The east coast is officially gone! (Dan looks at the fire glowing blue) Alyssa: It also looks like your son is dead. (Dan breaks out of the minion trance) Dan: You will pay for this! You will pay for this all! Alyssa: I don’t think so! Now that they are dead, I can go get what is mine! (Alyssa flies down to Earth)